My Duty Is My Love
by Acringeygoodbyetoall
Summary: From early childhood to their early teens, this group have been doing retrieval missions since day one. However, now they're stuck with a whole new experience... Protecting a group of famous students while staying undercover! How will these girls cope when they start to fall in love? PS/CS/IS/OC x OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This was originally inspired by SurferGirl14's fanfiction and many others with similar themes. I went through a Pokémon phase when I was younger where I would read Pokémon-girls-are-spies!Fanfiction a lot. So I thought I should join that cluster of authors...**

 **Disclaimer: It's pretty obvious that I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

Late into the night four dark silhouettes could be seen jumping on rooftops. Copper eyes glowed in the darkness as they glanced at their companions. They gazed at their surroundings, the owner of said eyes admiring the view of the stars. The silhouette with the copper eyes was still running when a hand suddenly shot out and grasped her arm.

"Focus Sorcerer, we're already here." the owner of the hand told the silhouette.

"Sorry Tsunami." Sorcerer said in a bored tone.

"It's fine Sorcerer, just try not to do it again okay?" another silhouette said. This one had cobalt blue eyes which were narrowed with playfulness.

"Yeah, yeah! We get it, now can we get on with the mission?" said the last silhouette who's sapphire colored eyes were bright with impatience.

"Of course, but you should really work on your patience Wildfire." Sorcerer confirmed. Wildfire spluttered, her eyes shut with sheepishness.

The four then nodded to each other and jumped down from the roof gracefully.

"Phantom, can you scout the area?" Tsunami asked the cobalt eyed one.

"Of course!" Phantom winked before she disappeared in a cloud of dark smoke. After 5 minutes Phantom was back and had her report. "There are security cameras at every corner and grunts guarding the areas the cameras can't reach. There are also multiple pokemon out as well, they seem to be the grunts'."

"Wow, for once there's a team bent on world domination who actually have smart lackeys." Sorcerer snorted before she was hit over the head with a small mallet courtesy of Tsunami. "Oww!"

"We can't let them know we're here, did you see any other way to get in? Were any entrances sealed off?" Wildfire asked.

Phantom tapped her forefinger on her chin.

"I think so, there was this almost unseeable door, it was colored so closely to the walls' color I almost didn't see it."

"Then we'll go in through there." Tsunami decided before they started to give out roles. "Since we're just retrieving files we'll need a hacker, protector, distractor, and bodyguard. Sorcerer since you're the nerdiest out of us all you'll do the hacking."

"Don't I always do the hacking since you all suck at it?" Sorcerer whispered grumpily. Then she was hit over the head again. "I hate you sometimes…"

"I'll be the distractor." Phantom whispered in glee. She were very excited to use their ghostly powers on some unsuspecting grunt.

"Then I guess that leaves Tsunami and I to be the protectors or bodyguards or whatever you want to call it." Wildfire said. Everyone moved from their stationary spots and broke into the building they were assigned to.

Wildfire quickly picked the lock before they all slipped inside. Everyone went over to their places before any guards came by. With Phantom masking everyone Sorcerer wasn't noticed opening a vent.

When she finally opened it up she gestured for everyone else to follow her into the computer room. When they finally got there, Sorcerer quickly located her desired computer and slipped a flash drive into the socket. Bringing up a screen of codes and programs she quickly hacked into the computer's files.

Meanwhile, Phantom was out running around and causing mayhem everywhere that wasn't near Sorcerer. She pushed nightmares into idle grunts' minds, spooked other lackeys, and pretended to be nefarious revenge-seeking spirits. Whereas Wildfire and Tsunami sort of just stood around waiting for Phantom to come back and Sorcerer to finish.

All of a sudden, a guard had sneaked up behind them unnoticed and called out her pokemon.

"Murkrow, make them eat Team Cyclone's dust!" she called out as her pokeball opened up for Murkrow to fly out. "Use Peck!"

Murkrow quickly dived towards Tsunami, but Tsunami called out one of her pokemon.

"Tsunami calls Starmie! Starmie use tackle!" Starmie quickly spun like a disc and knocked out Murkrow in one hit. Seeing this, the female Team Cyclone grunt ran away to call for backup.

"Thanks Tsunami, and thank you too Starmie!" Wildfire said as Tsunami hugged her Starmie.

"Who's a good Starmie? You are!" Tsunami cooed. They eventually called Starmie back as Phantom appeared.

"Uh? Guys? We need to hurry up, the guards are coming." Phantom whispered to them as Sorcerer crawled out of the vent with a USB clutched in her hand.

"Hmm? Oh, well that's just swell isn't it. I just finished." Sorcerer said as she walked up to Phantom's back.

"Gahh! Sorcerer you have got to stop doing that!" Phantom quietly screamed. Sorcerer just shrugged as the other two began laughing at Phantom, who pouted, before grabbing them and hauling them both out as a mob of grunts were beginning to reach them.

They had just started jumping rooftops again when they heard a scream from behind.

"You four will regret ever crossing Team Cyclone!"

* * *

They had reached the helicopter that had dropped them off for the mission and would pick them back up. After getting inside the figures quickly took off their masks. Each mask represented their powers.

Tsunami had a blue wave that spiraled around the mask and a single raindrop on the bridge of the mask's nose. Wildfire had, of course, red flames on hers but they climbed up from the chin of the mask to the tip of the forehead. Phantom's mask looked like a skull with a black smog emitting from the eye sockets and teeth. Sorcerer had pale pink six-pointed stars and swirls that shimmered and surrounded the eye holes; covering the rest of the mask.

With their masks off, the figures were revealed to be young girls.

"Finally, I can actually breathe!" Wildfire heaved.

"You should have been able to breathe anyway. You're just exaggerating, May." Sorcerer said.

"But these masks are stuffy, Cerys." Phantom added in her own two cents.

"You guys should just deal with it. All of us have to, Dawn." Tsunami said glaring at May and Dawn.

"Whatever Misty, the point is we finished the mission and our masks are unbearable." May said as she threw hers in the corner of the helicopter somewhere. "Now let's find out what we're supposed to do next!"

"Okay May, are you ready to get your flirt on?" Cerys said jokingly. May flushed red as Cerys pulled out a laptop from the helicopter's side and inserted the USB.

The laptop screen flickered on as the documents were downloaded into its hard drive. Opening up its document app, Cerys clicked on the recently downloaded document and the girls looked over it.

"What the? Dawn can you call Zero and ask him what our next mission is?" Misty asked surprised at the document's content.

"Uh, y-yeah sure." Dawn said as she called their leader and had a conversation with him over her phone. "He said that we're supposed to protect them at all cost."

"But why? I mean they're all pretty famous." May questioned as she tapped her forefinger on her chin. "Oh! Maybe they're in a secret government agency and are newbies and we need to train them!"

"Obviously not, if they were, these boys would be training with their agency not in an academy for the gifted that isn't even funded by a government." Cerys said as she whacked on the head for being rude by Misty. "Ow! Misty!"

"Guys we need to figure out who's going to protect who." Misty said as she put her bigger mallet away. The girls looked over the document once again.

It had four boys on it.

Name: Paul Meteo  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Mauve  
Eye Color: Coal Black  
Personality: Stoic, rude, perfectionist, ambitious, blunt, cold  
Occupation: Pokemon Trainer  
Pokémon: Torterra, Electivire, Drapion, Froslass, Ursaring, Weavile

Name: Drew Hayden  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Fern Green  
Eye Color: Emerald Green  
Personality: Critical, confidant, vain, loyal, helpful, kind  
Occupation: Pokemon Coordinator  
Pokémon: Roserade, Masquerain, Flygon, Absol, Butterfree, Chinchou

Name: Ash Ketchum  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Midnight Black  
Eye Color: Chocolate Brown  
Personality: Kind, compassionate, caring, supportive, dense, determined  
Occupation: Pokemon Trainer  
Pokémon: Pikachu, Talonflame, Bayleef, Buizel, Scraggy, Krookodile

Name: Neo Knox  
Age: 16  
Hair Color: Cherry Red  
Eye Color: Gold  
Personality: Observant, cocky, flirty, elegant, gentlemanly, decisive  
Occupation: Pokemon Coordinator  
Pokémon: Delphox, Vivillon, Lucario, Gogoat, Toxicroak, Solrock

"Wow, these boys are a tall order." Cerys remarked.

"Ugh, at least there are only four of them. That means that each of us can protect one of them." Misty whined then explained.

"I'll take the perv." Cerys said as she raised her hand up.

"Why?" the other three said as they whipped their heads around to face her.

"Because I know you all would beat him down if he even made one comment about you, whether it's nice or not." she told them as she opened up a chocolate bar and started to eat it. May gasped as she went and fought for the chocolate. While the two were fighting Misty quickly called out her choice.

"I'll protect Ketchum!"

"What?" the only two left had said shocked. They both had disappointed looks on their face.

"You took the only nice one!" Dawn complained. She stomped her foot and the whole helicopter was filled with shadows.

"Dawn keep control of your powers!" Cerys snapped as she glared at Dawn through the darkness. Dawn giggled sheepishly, rubbing her hand behind her head as she let the light refill the room. May shook her head once the light was back on to clear it.

"I'll take Drew!" May and Dawn both said at once. The girls glared at each other.

"Gosh falling for him already?" Cerys said as she smirked.

"No! And to prove it I'll let May have Drew!" Dawn shrieked in disgust.

"Okay then I guess you have Paul." Misty said with her arms crossed. "And no take backsies." she affirmed while pointing her finger at Dawn, who simply pouted at the boy she was given.

After another hour of flight they had finally reached their headquarters. May went up to give all their reports they had written during the flight while the rest of the four waited for her. Due to the secrecy of the agency, there were only 4 groups in a region. Each group lived in a small building in the forest or on the outskirts of a city. The group also had to share one incredibly large bedroom.

After May finished her report the four went into their shared bedroom and got ready to sleep. The bedroom was split into equal quarters, once again decorated to the style of each girl's liking.

Misty's quarter had wallpaper that made it look like one was swimming under the sea, with a yellow queen-sized bed and orange, blue, and water pokémon pillows. May's quarter was painted a salmon pink. Her queen-sized bed was covered in red and white, her two favorite colors, with a couple of fuzzy pillows she stole from Dawn. Dawn's quarter was a creamy ivory and had a pink, glittery canopy bed with plush white pillows. Finally, Cerys' quarter was covered in wallpaper that made the quarter look like they were in an antique enchanted library and had a gothic black-colored canopy bed with a striped bedspread and thick curtains.

The girls shared two closets, two bathrooms, and basically the whole building.

The four slept for the night prepared to finish their mission.

* * *

 **Review? Or not, I don't really care unless you're providing constructive criticism for me. If so, please tell me my mistakes!**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since the day they came back from their retrieval mission. Since then Cerys had managed to enroll themselves into Arceus Academy, the academy that the girls' targets went to, and they had been given the uniforms for the school.

All the girls had looked amazing in the uniform. With a choice in their clothing they all decided to spruce it up towards their liking.

Dawn had decided to shorten the sleeves to her elbows and wear a golden vest with Arceus Academy's logo on it. May kept everything the way it came except she decided to not wear the blazer or a vest, and she also had her signature bandana added. Misty decided to forget the skirt all together and wore black slacks, however she did keep the golden blazer, that also had the Arceus Academy logo on it, and the white long-sleeved blouse. Cerys kept the pleated black skirt and blouse, but decided to wear a baggy, light gray jumper instead of the golden blazer and pinned the academy logo on it.

All the girls had to wear the tie that came with the uniforms, along with the white penny loafers.

But now it was finally time for them to go and actually be by the boys' side. Each girl sighed but all for different reasons. May and Misty had a lovesick look on their face and no matter how much they denied it, anyone could tell that they had already developed crushes. Whereas Dawn and Cerys had sighed with displeasure. Dawn was happy that they got to do something other than retrieval missions for once, but the boy she was stuck with was colder than Snowpoint City. Cerys was just upset that her time was spent protecting a person where she would need to be on guard at all times.

The girls boarded the plane that was to take them to Arceus Academy and within three hours they were there. Fortunately, Arceus Academy was in the same region so they hadn't messed up their appearance.

Landing at the Donte Airport the girls searched the place for their guide. Seeing a gigantic sign with their names on it the girls smiled and lunged for the person holding it up. Wrapping their arms around his waist, the guide grinned down at them and ruffled their heads.

"Gary! Stop doing that you're messing up my hair!" May yelled out.

"But how can I mess up your hair when it's in a bandana?" Gary smirked as he ruffled her hair even harder. "Anyways, the institute said you girls were here for the boys right?"

"Yeah, it's sad though. None of them are nice except for one of them." Cerys sighed out. Her eyes were focused on a mini laptop that she held in her hands. Turning it around she showed him what was on her screen. "It's these guys."

Gary pondered over the images, he could've sworn he'd seen them before.

"Oh, it's these guys…" He sneered with a disgruntled look on his face. "They're pretty popular, it's going to be hard to get close to them. By the way, isn't it dangerous to just let your mission be shown to everyone?"

"No, you see Cerys here is a technological genius, Gary. She's programmed this computer to bring up videos of cute cat pokemon whenever someone who shouldn't be seeing her stuff is looking at it!" Dawn explained to Gary.

"You should join the computer club while you're here, we don't have any cute girls." Gary suggested with a wink.

"Hmmm, nah. I'm too lazy to do that Gary Green Oak." Cerys decided. She walked past everyone and out the doors before she finally looked back and asked, "Are you coming?"

The others rushed over to her as soon her head disappeared from the airport doors and piled both their stuff and themselves into an Arceus Academy limousine.

As Gary began to drive the girls started to discuss on what they would do.

"So… what do we do first? Other than the obvious..." May asked. She started to fiddle with her bandana, a nervous habit she had picked up some time ago.

Cerys pulled out her mini laptop from her bookbag. Pulling up the school's web page, she showed the girls the school social media site.

"Definitely show these four girls whose the boss. It's a tradition for them to haze new girls into staying away from the boys." she spat out, disgusted by the bullies' acts.

"No. We'll come off as attractive, something we don't need." Misty declined.

"We should see what extracurriculars the boys are in." Dawn suggested.

"Already beat you to it." Cerys murmured to herself, typing on her keyboard at breakneck speed. She hacked into the school's files and looked into the student profiles.

"Drew is in classical music, Neo's in pokémon design, Paul isn't in one, and Ash is in pokémon sparring," May said with a confused look on her face. "What's pokémon sparring?"

Both Dawn and May turned to Cerys, who shrugged and looked at them with a 'Does it look like I know anything about pokémon _sparring_?' face.

Luckily Misty, the resident know-it-all of pokémon battling, was able to explain.

"Remember that fad from a few years ago? Where trainers would battle with their pokemon? Well it started becoming more serious and schools have started to implement it in their courses."

All three girls 'ahhed' and nodded their heads at the explanation.

"That makes sense." May affirmed.

Gary called out at the girls. "Are you guys okay?"

They apologized and reassured Gary of their health before coming back to their original topic.

"Say, how did we meet Gary again?" Dawn pondered readjusting her scarf.

"We know him from Cerys baby here!" May answered, tackling said girl onto the floor.

"Mmhmm, Cerys introduced us to him remember?" Misty asked. "They're research buddies because Gary's grandpa and her brother are both professors!"

The girls continued to tease Cerys and Gary until she finally stopped them. She revealed the secrets neither of the three others wanted loose.

"Shut up guys, don't think that just because I'm the youngest that I've forgotten when Misty went through her bubblegum pink phase, or when May had to take over Petalburg gym for a week and had to let all the trainers _rebattle_ her dad, _or_ when Dawn would sleep walk over to Professor Rowan's house and egg it." She threatened with a dark growl. Her thick glasses glared as a shadow crept over her face. "I'll tell the whole school about it if you let _anyone_ knowthat I'm related to the professor of this region!"

The three nodded and scurried away from the growling bookworm as she calmed herself down. Right as she had nearly relaxed, Gary told them they had finally arrived. The girls quickly hurried out of the limousine to stare in awe at the ginormous building in front of them.

There were six types of buildings in total: the gymnasium, the main school building, the dorms, the greenhouse, the dining hall, the library, and the stadium.

The main school building easily towered over the rest, excluding the library and the stadium. It was a clean white adorned with millions of golden accents and emerald etchings. It had a large archway over the doors and also had finely-polished dark oak doors. Right beside the doors was a silver plaque that read: "Praise Arceus, the Alpha Pokémon, who gifted us with his own life." Along with a carving of Arceus flying over a glowing green jewel as his plates glowed in correspondance.

The interior of the building was even more extravagant. The walls were white with a pale golden sheen, a sharp contrast to the black marble flooring. A chandelier hung from the cieling, twinkling lights from its numerous jewels. The hallways mimicked these throughout their long passages.

The girls kept staring at the blatant show of boasting until the secratry cleared her voice.

"Hello, you must be the transfer students correct? Cerys Aspen, Dawn Berlitz, May Burg, and Misty Waterflower?" she asked at a rapid pace. She handed them four sheets of paper. "Here are your schedules."

She pointed to the doors they entered in through just a moment ago. "Follow the people carrying your stuff outside, they're taking it to your dorm room." Then she continued with her fast paced talking, typing, and filing. The girls thanked her as they left the lobby of the school.

Stepping out of the doors once more, the girls were quickly surprised at the long line of workers carrying their stuff. They followed them to the dorms, which was also extravagantly designed. It even had the same plaque by the doors. The interior was alot different from the school, though.

From the moment they stepped inside they were instantly calmed by the atmosphere in the dorm lounge. Leading away from the lounge were five halls, each with a different legendary pokémon theme. There was Diance for coordinators, Victini for battlers, Phione for breeders, and Celebi for researchers. There also seemed to be another dorm being built for a different class of trainers, or so the sign by the construction site said.

The girls giggled as they walked over to one of the numerous couches in the lounge. Cerys had just sat her butt on the seat when she was approached by a certain redhead.

"Hello there beautiful, how are you doing today?" Neo asked. He lifted up her hand and gently kissed it.

"It was going great!" Cerys responded enthusiasticly. "... Until you got here." She insulted with a deadpanned voice. Neo smirked back at the girl.

"Whatever Ryry." He said. The girls grew shocked as he revealed that he knew who Cerys was.

"Just shut up Neoneon."

"Can you maybe not call me that?"

"Sure, when you stop calling me Ryry?" The two looked at each other fiercly, spitting insults of poisonous words. The other three girls looked back and forth between them until finally Dawn had enough of it.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! Are you telling me that you guys know each other?" She called out. She yanked the two away from each other from their close positions.

"Yeah we d-" Cerys was cut off as another voice called out.

"Neo, there you are!" A boy with a red cap yelled out. He and two others, a green haired boy and a purple haired boy, ran up to the group. "Who're you talking to?"

"Ash, isn't it obvious that he's talking to some beautiful girls." The green haired boy said. "Well, at least three of them are..."

"Look, lets just get Neo and go," The purple one grumbled. "I don't need to waste time on some troublesome girls."

"Everyone, meet my friends. Cap is Ash, grasshead is Drew, and grumpy is Paul." Neo introduced. Turning to the guys he did the same thing. "Guys, this is my childhood friend Cerys! And her friends... Who's names I don't know."

"Are you sure he's 'gentlemanly'?" May whispered. Cerys nodded in response. Misty however could not handle the rudeness they showed to Cerys.

"DON'T YOU GUYS KNOW THE MEANING OF RESPECT!" She yelled out as she pulled her gigantic mallet out from nowhere and hit them all over the head.

"Misty it's okay..." Cerys mumbled pathetically. The girls all knew that it was futile to try and stop a rampaging Misty.

As Misty continued to shout at the four boys an electric yellow rat jumped up from Ash's back.

"Pika?" It yawned. It quickly awakend as it saw its friend get hurt. "Pika pi! Pikachuu!"

Misty, and the boys, were electrified by Pikachu's thunderbolt and had finally calmed down in the shock of it.

"Oh, well now we have something that can calm her down." Cerys said with a smile. Both Dawn and May hit the back of her head for the remark as they went to check on Misty.

"Misty, are you okay?" They cried out, shaking Misty's shoulders.

 **I don't know, is she? Anyways I decided to update on Fridays.**


	3. Sorry!

**Yo! Sorry for not being able to update at all these past weeks, sadly I won't be update at all this May. You see, I'm taking state testing right now and I haven't been able to use at** ** _all_** **. Therefore, I decided to tell you why I'm gone. Because of state testing though, I haven't got one ounce of creative thought at all. But because I hate when authors just write a note and abandon a story, I decided I won't be like that. So here.**

* * *

"What?" Cerys whispered in frustration. "We have to take an entrance exam?"

She groaned. Picking up three other computers, she walked over to the living room where her friends were and dumped a laptop into each of their laps. "Here, have fun."

She plopped into a seat as she started up her test. The other three, Dawn, Misty, and May, scrambled over to her.

"What? Wait Cerys, what are we doing?" May asked. She picked up Cerys' laptop and held it up to her face. "We're doing a _test!_ "

"Yeah, and no cheating either, obviously. I guess Arceus Academy really does care about their reputation..." Cerys mumbled. She glared at May and swiped her laptop back. She moused over the exam subjects. "Mathematics, literature, history, geography, biology, science, music, art, ugh there's so many..."

"The average time is... _Six hours!_ " Dawn yelled out from her seat. Misty had calmly started screaming in their room as her computer sat on the couch blankly staring with a test screen.


End file.
